Assassin's creed shorts
by Miss-Lavender.2
Summary: Shorts from the male assassins from assassins creed.
1. Arno

You slammed the door as you walked back into your home that you shared with your lover. Arno. He walked in front of you. He stopped in the hall and turned to face you. "(Y/n) I'm sorry but it had to be done.

"Your sorry. YOUR SORRY!" You screamed at him you felt even more angry just being in the same room as him.

"I am sorry I was doing it to protect you to protect us!" He said as he lowed his hood. I paused for a moment. "No Auro you only ever think of yourself. I'm just shut away to be you. I'm just your bit on the side. Or just something you to fuck!"

You turned away from him as tears pricked in your eyes. Arno looked at you with sad eyes like you had just sent five thousand daggers in his heart

"Yeah your hardly perfect!" Arno snapped

What is that supposed to mean!" you asked looking back at him.

"YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO PROTECT YOU I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THEN SOME WHORE!" he just snapped on the inside.

"Whore then you're a French basted." My hands were clenched into fists.

"why don't you go fuck yourself stupide, fille sans valeur" Arno sighed after the words had left him lips

"I could fuck myself better then you could ever. Hell, I faked every orgasm"

Arno laughed at you "Then why did you stick around then?" He growled.

"At best you were a distraction!"

Arno walked over to you. For a moment you thought he was going to test you to see if you were lying or not.

"You know what you're right the only reason him with you is for the sex you are nothing to me I've never loved you your just a whore I use to pleasure myself. Then again, it's quite good you don't enjoy it. Why would I be with you anyway" He said.

"Arno-" You muttered before you turned and walked out of the house.

You waked down the streets tears forming in your eyes. You stopped in the busy street and sat down on the wall. Tears rolled down your cheeks. A man dressed in fine clothing walked over to you. He smiled at you "Good evening madam. You seen lonely care to take a walk" He asked he looked and sounded drunk. You drew your head back. But then your mind played back your fight with Arno and the only words that placed back in his head 'I've never loved you' you took the mans hand as you stood up he smiled at you and laced your arm over his.

-Time skip few hours-

The man and you had been sat then walking again the sitting. You found yourselves walking down an ally and a feeling of being watched. You hopped it was him, but it wouldn't be your heart knew it.

The drunk pushed you into the wall. He kissed you. The taste of the rotting in his mouth almost made you sick. You pushed him away and ran for it knowing he was following you knew you had to run. They're was a thud infront of you Arno.

You stopped dead. Arno walked to you and grabbed you arm pulling you out of reach of the drunk man who left grunting to himself.

"Arno let go of me" You cried you tried to pull away but he lowed you to the ground, so you were on you knees next to him.

"(Y/n) I'm sorry for what I said I really am. You mean the world to me" You wiped your tears away. Arno heled on to you not letting you go. "I've never loved anyone more" He pulled you into an embrace. "I'm scared of lousing you" He said you looked up at him he was crying. You were heartbroken you wiped his tears away "I'm yours…." You said Arno smiled "And I'm yours."

He pulled you up and into your arms he spun you round. Once your feet hit the ground he whispered in your ear "(y/n) your mon amour le plus cher et le seul" He kissed your cheek.

"Now how about you prove to me if you faked it" He whispered you blushed and Arno kissed your lips as you both melted into the kiss you moaned into the kiss as he ran his hand down you back you. And everything was forgotten.


	2. Ezio

You found yourself walking down the streets of Florence. The sun beat down on you. You heard a scream behind you. As you did you turned women and children were running for their lives. You found yourself running with them. Until you took shelter behind a cold wall. Your hands resting on the wall as you poked you head around the corner trying to figure what who or what had happened. You could still here screams though you could not see anyone being hurt. "Get up!" You heard someone say from behind you.

You turned around a man stood infront of you he had a sword in his other hand. You backed away from him and soon got to your feet and ready to run away from him. But you backed up into another man. He heled on to you. He smelt of sweat and iron. You tried to push him away which did nothing but only aggravate him further. You kicked him in the most painful spot and found yourself running. As they chased you feared the worse. You kept on looking ahead the road was endless. Then you were tackled by one of them. He pushed you to the ground. He growled as you panted and looked into the mans eyes. Fear boiled in your blood. "NO- GET OF ME!" you screamed but the words were stuck in your throat.

The man who lay on top of you started to work his hands up your dress. You tried to kick and scream and nothing seemed to happen. The other men all looked down on you while you could feel the mans hands now touching your inner thigh. Made you feel sick. You slammed your eyes shut.

"(Y/n) You could hear your name. You opened your eyes. You sat up and found yourself in a dark room it took time for your eyes to adjust but when they did you turned to your left and your assassin, Ezio he was sat next to you his face almost touching yours. You could feel tears pricking in the corner of your eyes. Ezio's blade was pointing away at his side you soon noticed he was fully clothed. Then you remembered he was out when you fell asleep.

" Amore Mio" He said is a raspy voice in your ear. You started to cry. Ezio blamed him self thinking he had made you cry. "(y/n) I heard your scream I thought someone was in here" He said you could hear the sadness in his voice. You sook your head.

"Then" He said as he climbed of the bed to get undressed.

"I- a nightmare" you said with a sniff. The now changed Ezio climbed back into bed and pulled you into his warm embrace. "Amore Mio it's alright" He said softly.

You found yourself crying in his arms. You still felt scared even though he would never hurt you like that. After a while Ezio spoke again braking the silence. "Do you want to talk about it" He paused then smiled at you. "I was in the street I- men chanced me I thought they were- they-" Your worlds were rushed and panicked Ezio drew in a breath and pulled you even closer to him.

"Feel my heart" he said he took your hand and placed it to his chest. You could feel the slow rhythm of his heart beat. "(Y/n) As long as my heart beats nothing will harm you" He said. You looked up at him. His eyes were filled with tears he was crying "Ezio are you-" He cut you off by shaking his head. You wiped the tears away with your hands and smiled at him. "It's just what you told me and seeing your this scared" He said as he held you

"(Y/n) he paused "I love you, ti amo"

"Ti amo" you said as he lay his lips gently onto yours and drew you into a kiss.


	3. Jacob

A/N-

Hi readers so I don't really know what to say in this other then please don't read if you have a history of self harm. Now I don't intend on this being over dramatic in anyway, however I think it's important that people who don't self harm or just believe that every self harmer is doing it for attention or just for the sake of it. Everyone had their own reasons and if you self harm as a copping method I want to help you and I'll explain why in a moment. For starts I will hopefully be writing a self harm themed for each Assassins and maybe going into more themes like suicide and loss, depending on how conftable I am with that topic and how well this one dose. Now with out sounding like I want people to be like 'Awe' 'You're great for getting over it' I don't I'm like I said trying to help people. If you are hurting yourself I'm not going to say it will get better BECAOUSE that's all I was ever told and it never helped it always seemed to make it worse. So try to find an outlet mine was wright, adult colouring books talk to someone. Don't suffer on your own. Everyone means something in the world even if your quiet you mean something! Believe that I know it's hard to wake up and feel lost like you're an alien but think about cutting won't help you and it's okay to cut if that how you cope as long as it's a clean blade then you clean the cuts It's alright if your going to do that you do what you going go. But I think scars relating to self harm in piticuler show how strong you are. You have survived okay you may have battle scars but who cares you still here breathing and that's all that matters 😊 .

You walked back in the cart you now shared with Jacob. At someone point you're going tell have to him, you kept telling yourself. But then….we've….and he not noticed. You blushed slightly picturing Jacob. But the thought was quickly replaced with the Emptiness. You sat at the desk. You ran you fingers over the book you were reading. 'Wuthering Heights' you picked up the book and started to read, even if it takes your mind of….it….for a while. You started reading and were taken into the book. On a far-off journey. Then you are being you. Your mind slipped brining you back to the hard crush of reality.

You slammed the book with a thud then tossed back on the table. You walked to the bed and collapsed onto it. Your tried forcing yourself to cry. You just made yourself angrier. Your mind cast back to earlier you and Jacob were together trying to find out information. The rain was pouring and you slipped nearly giving away your cover. Jacob sent you home. Angrier then he had ever been. You were sat on the bed looking down at your arms. You traced the line of the veins with your fingers. You dared touch your arm. In terms of Jacob seeing it most people would be happy as too him not seeing but a part of me was screaming out for help, I just didn't know how. Let out a sigh. Knowing what was about to happen. I went to the draw and pulled out a small box. It had a necklace in it a sliver heart filled with a diamond. Jacob bought it for me after our first date. I pulled the necklace out along with the foam lining and kissed it. At the back of the box was my blade. I took out the blade and placed everything back in the draw as it was when I found it.

 **PLEASE DON'T READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IT MAY BE GRAPHIC AND I'D RATHER PEOPLE NOT GET UPSET OVER IT IF THEY DON'T WANT TO OR HAVE A PAST WITH IT**

You sat back down on the bed. You exposed your tights. There were hardly any scars, but there were one or two white lights bleached on to your skin. You drew in a breath as you held the blade softly in your fingers. Now tears streamed down your face, and onto your leg, You moved the blade with a steady hand to you leg. You started at the top. Pushing the blade down, you felt it in your skin. It didn't hurt though. You swallowed hard and slowly dragged the blade. You could feel the blades edge cutting and slicing the skin. It was a similar feeling to when you drag sisters along the edge of paper. You thought you yourself as you released the blade and moved on to the next line. Meanwhile your tears rolled down your cheek landing on the cuts. Once you had six line going down you looked at your legs. How you failed today flashed into your mind and, you slashed your skin deeper. Going up and though the fresh cuts. You did the same to your other leg. Blood poured out of both sides. You grabbed two bits of cloth and heled them they're until the bleeding stopped.

Once you were cleaned up you decide to go to bed early you lay in bed the covers coving your legs. Until you fell asleep you cried a little, once you were asleep you felt happy just being in a dream. You were woken up by kisses on your face. You didn't open your eyes. "(Y/n) Jacob purred in your ear. Jacob ran his hand over your bottom and then over you leg. You eyes shot open. The words got caught in your mouth, Jacob flinched. You sat up Jacob looked at you with sad eyes.

"What happened to you" He asked as he sat down on the bed and looked into your eyes.

"I happened I did this to myself" You muttered out as tears started to fall.

"(Y/n) Jacob said. He pulled you close into his chest. He sighed and hold you so tightly.

"Listen to me Love, you don't need to do this you're beautifully the way you are your eyes are like starts and your smile if beyond perfect in fact you are perfect. You looked up at him and he smiled. "Please don't do this, I love you too much" He said you could here the pain in his voice. You told Jacob about the blade. His eyes shut when he saw it. He took the blade out and placed into his jacket pocket then he went back to you. "Hit me" He said with a smirk. "Huh?!" You said looking taken a back Jacob chuckled "Hit me if you want to do that" he said You smiled,

"Jacob did you ever-" You kissed your hand

"Yeah I did I was hoping they weren't anything and I didn't really want to ask then either" Jacob lifted you on to this lap and heled and hummed in your ear until you fell asleep.

Here are some websites (As well as things you can use instead of cutting or self harming) if you want help for yourself or someone else. If you want to ask any more questions then please do Thanks I was going to put these in at the start but I think after is better anyway I'm sorry if this upset anway but I did say not to so but nevertheless I'm sorry

Websites:

ChildLine 0800 1111 you can chat to them online I recommend this and their number won't show on your bill nor the website on your history. (Uk only until your 19) .uk

Relate They offer online as well as a range of other help with a counsellor as well as advice

Young minds Offers help offer help and advice to young people.

CAMHS stands for Child and Adolescent Mental Health Services. CAMHS are the NHS services that assesses and treat young people with emotional, behavioural or mental health difficulties.

The Mix If you're under 25 you can talk to The Mix for free on the phone, by email or on their webchat. Yyou might need. Freephone: 0808 808 4994 (13:00-23:00 daily)

Ways to cope:

Writing Reading a book Adult coloring Putty An elastic band (hurts but won't leave a mark) I've used these and they help me


End file.
